Wreckin' and Rockin'
by ThatRandomWriterGirl
Summary: It's been a few years since the Turbo incident and new games have been moving into Litwaks. Including a music game called Rock Heroes. When this new game comes in, our fave characters quickly make friends with the main hero, Roxxie. But will something devious and never seen before ruin this friendship? Along with a new sisterhood between Roxxie and closest friend? Find Out!


**_Herro! And thank you for spending your time reading this fanfic of mine! This story consists of my fan character, Roxxie Rock from a game called Rock Heroes. My name is RANDOMNESS123212 on dA. There you should find plenty of pictures of her since I can't technically put links in here ^^;..._**_**This is just a story about how she first came to Litwaks. So, I hope you enjoy somewhat ^^**_

_**-The First Day-**_

Saturday. In the middle of Summer. This is gonna be tough. But the characters at Litwak's had been through worse. For example, the incident with Turbo about 3 years ago. No one had really forgotten, they had just chosen to not talk about it. Plenty of things had happened since then. Game's have been upgraded, some unplugged and some making comebacks. But recently, a game name had circled around the arcade, drawing lots of attention. The name "Rock Heroes" had been spoken by gamers for the past 2 weeks or so when the arcade was open, and now most of the characters would bring up the so called new game while talking. Including...

"Hey Stink Brain!" A girl spoke out. The newly respected hero of the arcade, Wreck-it Ralph, turned to see his little side kick, President Vanellope Von Schweets of Sugar Rush, coming over to him. She glitched up onto his shoulder.

"Hey President Fart Feathers!" He said with a chuckle. She smirked and sat down as he started making his way to Tappers.

"Hey! You hear about the new game?" She said.

"What new game?" He said back.

"You got so much wax in your ears, I'm not surprised you haven't heard! The gamers are pretty hyped up about it!" Vanellope smiled.

"Well? What is it?" Ralph said raising an eyebrow.

"Weeeelll, Sonic told Candle Head and Candle Head told Rancis and Rancis told Taffyta and Taffyta told Sour Bill and Sour Bill told me that-" She stops to take a breath, glitching a bit. Ralph chuckles at the sight."There's a new game coming in called 'Rock Heroes'. A music based game I'm sure..." Van imitates Sour Bills voice, smiling afterwards.

"Hm. 'Rock Heroes' huh?" Ralph responded.

"It's got a nice ring to it, dontcha think?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm not much of a music guy, but I guess so." Ralph said back.

"I wonder what Felix and Cal think about it...I'm pretty sure they already know!" Vanellope says,"As for you, you need to clean your ears out so you can join in on the conversations." She smirked as Ralph rolled his eyes with a small smile, as the two boarded the next train to Tappers...

Fast forward to the next week. Friday. As opened the doors for the kids to come in, one of them asked-

"Is it here yet ?"

"We've been waiting weeks to play it!" Another said happily. Just then a truck drove into the parking lot outside.

"Well, it certainly came at just the right time!" said happily, going outside. Most of the characters glanced at the outside, curious enough to slack off just to see what was being talked about so much. Soon the driver was wheeling the new game inside and into position, a few steps away from Hero's Duty. It had dark colors, and the logo was blown up on each side of the game, along with a picture of a girl with long spikey blue and red hair, a purple sleeveless jacked, a grey slit skirt, and knee high black boots. The fingerless green and black gloves went up past her elbows. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she wore heavy black eyeliner. Her tongue hung out of her mouth slightly with a smile, showing her tongue was pierced. Speaking of piercings, both of her ears had three rings on them and a stud in the usual place. Her nails were black and she held a well designed guitar in her left hand, and about three different guitar picks in the other. The older looking kids surrounded the game, hands in their pockets, waiting eagerly. The driver then plugged the game up and the screen flashed some company names quickly. But that wasn't all. He took a SECOND cord, and plugged it into the back. The characters in nearby games looked on in a confused manner. What IS that other cord connecting to?

"Enjoy." The driver said leaving.

"Thank you!" said happily, holding the manual in his hand."Alright, who's first?" A group of kids raised their hands as Mr. Litwak picked a girl from farther away and she came up. The others lined up behind her. As the opening scene started on the game, it came to a huge arena, filled with screaming fans! As this played out, Litwak read through the manual for some backstory.

"Roxxie Rock is a famous guitarist who loves her guitar and loves to rock out whenever the opportunity comes up." He read."But recently, famous bands have been disappearing, and her band believes the same thing is going to happen to hers. Its up to the band, Rocking Rapture, to put a stop to the one behind it- Trixie Rich. A spoiled rich pop star that wants to throw away all of Rock and to replace it with Justin Beiber and One Direction. Sounds like a living hel- heck huh? That's why Roxxie has to put a stop to her plans and fight off her army of obsessed pop music fans with her own Rock Music fans. Will Rock prevail? Or will Pop steal and destroy? Play in the story mode to find out, and stay tuned. The game automatically updates every few weeks with new items, missions, guitars, areas, and much, much more!"

Just as Litwak finished the summary, music started to blast out of the speakers, and in the bottom left corner, the name of the song and artist showed up-

Song: The Hell Song

Artist: Sum 41

As the beginning guitar played out, the girl on the side of the game, Roxxie Rock, showed up playing her guitar loudly as the arena exploded in cheers and yells. The intro played out showing the other members of the band. Faye, the drummer, Duke, another guitarist, and Chace, the lead singer. Soon the footage switched from different arena's and the characters in different costumes. It finally ended with the logo of the name being slapped onto the screen by Roxxie's hand, along with the usual words, 'Insert Coins'. The gamers looked on in awe, smiling and talking as the girl put her 5 quarters in, and started the game. Meanwhile, most of the other games looked on, not being approached by any gamers just yet.

"Whooaaa..." Vanellope looked on from Sugar Rush, as did Ralph and Felix as they performed their demo to attract players, but so far, to no avail. Not even Hero's Duty had that many people wanting to play it in the first week!

"Pretty famous..." Ralph nodded.

"Oh wow!" Felix looked on as well, a hand on his hammer.

"Choose a character!" Roxxie's voice called out. The three characters there were Roxxie, of course, to the left of her is Duke, and to the right of her is Trixie Rich, also a guitarist. The girl instantly chose Roxxie, and she responded with putting up the Rock n' Roll sign.

"Pick a song!" She said again. The girl scrolls through the songs using the guitar/controller, and chose the song from the opening.

"Ohh! One of my faves! Lets ROCK!" Roxxie said happily. The screen went to another selection. The girl chose the biggest arena she could find, and starts the song. The arena gets loud as Roxxie steps out onstage with her guitar, and the song starts. The girl presses the colors at the right time, only missing a few, but still going with it.

"Awesooooome~!" Roxxie said happily, strumming her guitar loudly. Suddenly lightning shot up and out of her guitar at the end of the song. Everyone watched curiously, as the song finished. The girl put the guitar back on the stand next to the second one.

"Looks like we've got a high score that's waiting to be broken!" Litwak smiled as the kids all lined up and continued to play on, Roxxie being picked every single time. Time passed by and soon the arcade was closing. One last person was finishing up a song on Rock Heroes.

"Yes! I finished!"He said happily."I broke my record!" He headed for the exit and walked out."Seeya tomorrow !" He waved.

"See you later Josh." Litwak closed up the front doors before walking off into the parking lot.

"All clear! Arcade's closed!" The girl in DDR announced. Vanellope looked out from her kart as she crossed the finish line once more. She smiled as she hopped out, putting her goggles on top of her head. She hopped out of her kart and headed for GCS, glitching most of the way.

"Vanellope! Where are you going?" Rancis called out to her. Taffyta just raised an eyebrow at her, her hands on her hips and a lollipop in her mouth.

"I'm going to check out the new game!" She said back.

"Ohh! THAT new game!" Candle Head hopped out of her kart, following Vanellope."Wait for me!" She said happily. Taffyta rolled her eyes, smirking.

Meanwhile, inside Game Central Station, characters gathered around the entrance to the brand new music based game. They mumbled and grumbled as they looked on, hearing the cheering and music blast out of the game. It would be quite rude to just enter, not invited, but it seemed that no one was going to come out anytime soon. Vanellope ran up to the crowd, squeezing in up to the front with Candle head, when someone started to come out. A girl with blue and black hair, wearing a jacket and some shorts, with ripped fishnets going down them she held some sticks in her hands- drumsticks. It was Faye! The drummer. Of course, a few wolf whistles were heard as she came out. She blinked a few times before waving, giving a slightly nervous smile. Sonic the Hedgehog took this opportunity to come up and introduce himself, seeing as though no one would step up to the plate.

"Hey there!" He said in his usual friendly tone.

"Hey. Name's Faye. You must be the blue blur." She smirked,"So, could ya show me around a bit?"

"Sure thing!" He lead her through the crowd and they both left the area.

"Well that was quick!" Candle Head mumbled slightly. By the time the two looked back at the gate, about three other people came out! Chase, the lead singer, Duke, the second guitarist, and Trixie, the main antagonist. She smiled at the crowd, blowing kisses as if they were there to only see her, and her only. Chase pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arm around his waste as well. Their colors clashed in an ugly way...

"Blech. Like purple and black licorice..." Vanellope said sticking her tongue out. Candle Head giggled. Meanwhile nearby, Ralph and Felix we're walking by.

"Jiminy Jaminy...Look at that crowd!"

"Huh...Didn't think a music game would get that popular..." Ralph rubbed his chin with his huge hand.

"Where's that Roxxie chick?" Vanellope wondered.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna come out?" Candle Head tapped her chin.

"I'm gonna go find her!" Vanellope smirked as she headed past the new comers and glitched into the game.

"Kid?" Ralph's eyes widened a bit as he started to push through the crowd.

"You go Van!" Candle Head cheered happily.

"Ralph, wait!" Felix called out,hesitating to follow."No, I can't go in there! That wouldn't be polite at all!" He slightly pouted."Why do I have to be so nice sometimes?"

Vanellope glitched into the subway styled train and to the far end just as Ralph boarded it. It pulled off as the doors closed behind him.

"Kid!" He headed for the far end of the train, spotting her glitching from seat to seat. Before he could get close enough for her to hear him, the train came to a stop and she glitched off. Ralph slightly growled as he headed off as well. Two metal doors opened and closed as he got off of the subway train.

"Vanellope..." He shook his head as he entered through the two doors, and exited into a HUGE arena! The same arena seen in the beginning of the game, except this time around...its completely empty.

"Where is everybody...?" He thought out loud,"Kid!" He called out. He shook his head as he headed down the main stairs to the stage. As he climbed up, cords lined the wooden sturdy floor connecting to speakers and instruments left onstage. He pulled himself up, letting out a light groan as he stood up to his feet. As he looked out onto the empty arena, he felt a bit shocked.

"The guys that perform here have to do this in front of THIS many people...? Yesh..."

"Ehh, it's not so bad. It's not like we're programmed with stage fright or anythin' like that." A lightly rough female voice said. Ralph quickly looks around, not spotting where the voice is coming from.

"Uh, up here big guy." She said again. Upon turning around, Ralphie saw a young woman, long blue and black hair covered a good portion of her face, which hid deep brown eyes and tan brown skin. She smiled at him.

"I guess you came to say hi?" She asks. Ralph blinks once, before speaking up.

"Uh, not really. Comin' into a game without permission when it's first plugged in isn't really supported here at Litwaks." He said, a hand on his hip.

"Eh. I don't really care about stuff like that. Better to go on and do it then wait 'till its too late ya know?" She said smiling tenderly. For someone that looked so menacing from the outside, Ralph could tell in that moment that she must have been a lot more then what she was programmed to be.

"What's your name big guy?" She asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ralph, Wreck it Ralph. And you?"

"Rock. Roxxie Rock." She said with a friendly smirk.

There you have it ^_^ I hope you liked it ;D


End file.
